Meatwad Leaves
by Stoneshell
Summary: After Shake tortures Meatwad too much, Meatwad leaves.


Meatwad leaves

I don't own Aqua Teen Hunger Force.

This is my first story.

(Shake is in the living room thinking of what to do and Frylock is in his room working on the computer and he is going to be on it all day)

Shake: Hey Meatwad want to come to a baseball game?

Then Meatwad comes in.

Meatwad: yeah!

Meatwad is thinking "he is usually not this nice to me"

Shake: Well let's go! I will get the cart ready!

(After Shake ties Meatwad to the cart)

Shake: O.K. Meatwad let's go now!

(After they got to the baseball stadium)

Shake: Now Meatwad come with me.

Meatwad: well O.K.

So Meatwad follows Shake

(30 seconds later)

Shake: Meatwad we are almost there, so take the form of a baseball bat.

So then Meatwad transforms into the shape of a baseball bat. Then Shake picks up Meatwad and takes him the rest of the way.

(Shake and Meatwad go down to where the players get ready. Then Shake talks to the players)

Shake: Hey don't use any of those bats (Shake shows them Meatwad in the Shape of a bat) use this one. It will NEVER break it may seem like it did sometimes but when some of it comes off it will come right back on.

Then the players agree and when nobody is looking Shake takes on of the bats.

(Then after the game is over and Master Shake and Meatwad are back to the Aqua Teens house)

Meatwad: My head hurts really bad!

Shake: OK

Meatwad: but Shake it huuuuuuuurrrrrrrrrrttttttttttttsssssssss!

Shake: Meatwad I am busy!

(Shows Shake watching TV)

Meatwad: you just watching TV. Please help me!

Shake: No!

Meatwad: please help me!

Shake: No!

Meatwad: Please help me!

Shake: No!

Meatwad: Please help me!

Shake: No!

Meatwad: Please help me!

Shake: No!

Meatwad: Please help me!

Shake: No!

Meatwad: Please help me!

Shake: No!

Meatwad: Please help me!

Shake: No!

Meatwad: Please help me!

Shake: No!

Meatwad: Please help me!

Shake: No!

Meatwad: Please help me!

Shake: SHUT UP!!!

Meatwad: but I need help

Shake: That's it.

(Shake takes a Sludge hammer and hits Meatwad 3 Times and Meatwad Survived).

Meatwad: that didn't help in fact it made it worse.

Shake: like I care, and also why didn't that kill you?

Meatwad: I don't know, I guess I was lucky.

Shake: Meatwad…

Meatwad: what?

Shake: I am going to kill you.

Meatwad: No!

Shake: Yes!

Meatwad then starts rolling away as fast as he can. Then Shake the chair the TV and the refrigerator at Meatwad, but it all Crashes onto one place and makes a huge boom sound.

Frylock (through the door): What the hell was that?

Shake: nothing.

Frylock: I heard something.

Shake: Umm, You didn't hear anything.

Shake and Frylock had a LONG conversation. (It lasted for four hours).

After the conversation Shake grabs some scissors and puts it down Meatwad's thought, then he jumps on Meatwad constantly, puts him in the dryer, then the Washer, then in the microwave, then goes to the top of their rental house and throws Meatwad off 20 times then he goes back in the house then Meatwad enters.

Shake: Why aren't you dead yet?

So shake throws 300 needles in Meatwad then Meatwad takes all of the needles out.

Meatwad: That's it! I am leaving!

Meatwad goes into his room and takes $10 with him and leaves the house and goes to Carl's house.

Meatwad: Carl? Can I come in?

Carl: no

Meatwad: I will pay you daily if I can stay with you, how much do I need to pay to stay with you every day?

Carl: 10 dollars.

Meatwad: ok. Hey Carl, Can I sleep in your bed and swim in you pool?

Carl: No, I don't want your fucking meat all over my bed and grease in my pool.

(In Carl's house)

Meatwad: where do I sleep?

Carl: I made some foil for you to sleep on.

Meatwad: Thank you Carl.

(The next day)

Carl: Meatman give me $10.

Meatwad gives Carl the $10.

(In the Aqua Teens house)

Frylock: Shake, where is Meatwad?

Shake: Frylock? I thought you were going to be on your computer all day.

Frylock: Well, Shake, that day is over, and where is Meatwad?

Shake: He ran away.

Frylock: To where?

Shake: Somewhere.

Frylock: Where.

Shake: I told you, he went somewhere.

Frylock blasts shake with his ray and crashes Shake into the ceiling and then on the floor.

Frylock: Where is he?

Shake: I don't know.

(Back at Carl's house)

Meatwad: I need to get more money.

Meatwad goes up to a random Person.

Meatwad: May I have $10?

Person: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh It is a Meat monster! Here you go $10, Please don't attack me!

Meatwad goes back to Carl's house and transforms into many things all day because Carl was bored that day.

Carl (thinking to himself): I can't believe I watched Meatman do that all day that is low)

Meatwad: why do you think that is low?

Carl: HOW DID YOU KNOW I SAID THAT?! I SAID IT IN MY MIND!!! THAT IS CREEPY!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(The next day)

Carl: Meatman, It is time to pay for your rent.

Meatwad then gives Carl $10.

Meatwad: I need to get more money.

Meatwad goes back to the Aqua Teens house, and turns into a puddle and slips under the door, then he sees Shake go up some strange door and Meatwad turns into a big line thing and follows up, then he transforms back into his normal ball form, and then he sees shake heading for some strange door wile jumping across Platforms and Meatwad does the same, and enters the door after Shake entered it, and it was Shakes room, it was completely white with some doors to the side, a game system, and the players baseball bat, Meatwad hides behind the doors and sees a 10 dollar bill, so he grabs the baseball bat, and hits Shake with it causing Shake to black out.

Meatwad: I need the damn money.

Meatwad grabs the money, and goes back to Carl's house without anyone seeing him.

This day Meatwad Explores Carl's house in every room Carl has in his house.

Meatwad pays Carl again the next day.

Meatwad: Carl, I need to leave and go back with Master Shake and Frylock again.

Carl (After Meatwad goes back to the Aqua Teens house): Well That 50 good and 50 bad, the good part is: Meatwad is going back to live with Cup and Fryman. The bad part is I will stop getting paid $10 every day.

(Back at the Aqua Teens house)

Meatwad: I am back.

Frylock: Meatwad?

Meatwad: What?

Frylock: Where you the past three days?

Meatwad: I was at Carl's house.

Shake: I have a headache, Meatwad I think it was you who did this! Frylock, blast Meatwad.

Frylock: No!

**THE END**


End file.
